Liquid lenses having a variable focal length that varies with a voltage applied across them are used in digital cameras for mobile telephones. However, in a typical digital camera in a mobile telephone, electrical connections to the terminals of a liquid lens have a high failure rate.
A number of connection schemes have been used in the manufacture of mobile telephone cameras. One current connection scheme involves the routing of copper tracks inside channels formed in an injection molded mount. This connection scheme is expensive and complex to manufacture. Also, there is a high yield failure rate associated with this connection scheme.
An alternative connection scheme involves the soldering of wires between the substrate and the lens unit. This is unreliable due to the brittleness of the soldered connection, and is also costly to assemble. A further connection scheme employs resilient copper spring contacts to contact the terminals of the lens unit to a voltage supply. This arrangement is difficult and expensive to process manufacture.